


A Kiss Worth A Thousand Years

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Really, Merlin, waiting for a kiss of all things..."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	A Kiss Worth A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...for without you i am lost...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516705) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 



"Really, Merlin, waiting for a kiss of all things..."

Created for Merlioske, based on the story "...for without you i am lost..."


End file.
